umbragridfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
= Creating a Character = Overview Priority and Sum-To-Ten are the permitted character generation types. Exotic characters like Metasapients and Infected are allowed but experience playing other things first is heavily recommended.. Attributes at Character Generation You can only have 1 starting attribute at one that is unaugmented unless your backstory fits having more lower. Generally, having multiple attributes at 1 leads to a poor gameplay experience and quick death of player characters. Skill Specializations You may purchase a specialization with skill points even if the rank (or ranks) in the skill were purchased with karma. Lifestyle Location Advisement If your character's primary lifestyle is located outside of the city the mission takes place in and you lack a rail pass that is connected to the mission city, you will likely incur transportation fees and fatigue before runs, at GM discretion. The cost of a plane ticket between two cities is half the distance between the two cities in kilometers plus 100 nuyen. Seattle is connected, via rail, to San Fransisco. Initiations Initiations are not permitted at chargen. Recommended Contacts All PCs are recommended to have fixer. Social Skills It is recommend, but not required, that characters possess at least 4 etiquette dice. Having low dice pools in etiquette can lead to difficulties on runs. The GMs will be unsympathetic if negative events happen in a run due to a low etiquette dice pool. = Maintaining a Character = Skill Training | valign="top" | |} | valign="top" | |} Attributes Increasing an Attribute takes a number of weeks equal to the new Attribute Rating minus the Metatype Minimum. Combined Training Attributes and skills can be trained simultaneously, whether doing multiple skills (as per LOG/2) or skill groups. Qualities Post Character Generation Players are allowed to purchase positive qualities outside of character generation. However, you must either get approval from your GM if you want to buy one on or after a run. Day Job To represent the effect of Day Job, a multiplier is applied to required time for all downtime activites, such as skill or attribute training, learning martial arts, and intitations. No change is made to income. = Approved Books = We don’t use anything that is German Exclusive Content. We also do not use the 2050 books. * Assassin’s Primer * Battle of Manhattan * Bloody Business * Book of the Lost * Bullets and Bandages† * Chrome Flesh * Cutting Aces * Data Trails * Dark Terrors * Forbidden Arcana * Gun Heaven 3 * Hard Targets * Hong Kong Sourcebook * Howling Shadows * Lockdown * Rigger 5.0 * Run and Gun * Run Faster * Sail Away, Sweet Sister * Shadow Spells * Shadowrun 5th edition * Shadows in Focus: Butte * Shadows in Focus: San Francisco * Shadows In Focus: Sioux Nation: Counting Coup *Splintered State * Stolen Souls * Street Grimoire * The Complete Trog * The Seattle Gambit * The Vladivostok Gauntlet † Only sections titled "New Qualities" on page 11-12, "New Drugs, Toxins, and Pathogens" on pages 19-21, "New Spells and Powers" on page 21-22, and "New Gear" on pages 22-23. = UmbraGrid Houserules and Custom Mechanics = Infected We allow Ghouls, Vampires, Gnawers and Banshees are allowed. PCs are not sterile, so your teammates may be extra cautious around you. Metatypes AI are not permitted for PC use. Banned Qualities The following qualities are not permitted for characters to have: * Amnesia: Neural Deletion * Apt Pupil (Page 32, Forbidden Arcana) * Better to be Feared than Loved * Consummate Professional (Page 17, Assassin's Primer) * Dracoform (Any) * Elemental Focus (Page 191, Hard Target) * Friends in High Places * Human Lifespan (Page 188, The Complete Trog): Having a human lifespan can be done for free as a fluff decision. * Hung Out to Dry * Illusionist (Page 37, Forbidden Arcana) * In Debt * Immunization * Latent Dracomorphosis * Puppet Master (Page 39, Forbidden Arcana) * Revels in Murder * So Jacked Up * Tough and Targeted Altered Qualities * Adept Healer (Page 31, Forbidden Arcana) ** Adept Healer does not function on drain damage. ** Damage transferred by this ability will count as drain, and as such, cannot be transferred by further instances of this power, or healed by anything other than rest. * Amnesia: Surface Loss ** You are allowed to take this however you should be aware that since chargen has to create your knowledge skills for you as well as creating a backstory, that these character submissions can take longer than normal. While the chargen department should do everything within their power to make the backstory and knowledge skills reflect the rest of the character that has been created that it is ultimately up to the chargen department to pick these so you may not necessarily like what you end up with. The quality works as written in every other way, if a knowledge skill you have on the list is brought up in a run you can spend 2 karma to learn an additional rank and unlock the knowledge skill for later use as well. Backstory can only be discovered as part of a public or private run and the GM has more or less free reign to edit in your backstory as they see fit. * Animal Familiar (Page 31, Forbidden Arcana) ** Animal Familiar requires you to purchase the animal as normal, then perform the Animal Handling + Charisma Social (12, 1 week) test as outlined in attune animal, to function. ** As stated in the RAW, this does not apply to Awakened animals. * Alchemical Bombmaker (Page 31, Forbidden Arcana) ** Alchemical Bombmaker is limited to a number of increases in drain equal to your alchemy skill rating divided by 4, rounded down: Once at rating 4, twice at rating 8, three times at rating 12.) ** Can only be used with combat spell preparations. * Alchemical Armorer (Page 31, Forbidden Arcana) ** Alchemical Armorer is required to learn the Alter Ballistics (p51) preparation. It has no other effect. * Arcane Bodyguard (Page 32, Forbidden Arcana) ** As per page 48 of the Core Rules, "A Note on Rounding", round the dice you can use on yourself up * Arcane Improviser (Page 32, Forbidden Arcana) ** Requires 4 spells (not preps) from each category, excluding rituals. ** Does not allow you to perform rituals you don't know, nor does it allow you to make preparations that you do not know, or fulfill requirements related to knowing spells. ** The 1/week limitation will be altered to 1/run for ease/simplicity of bookkeeping ** You must meet all the prerequisites to cast the spell, or otherwise be able to learn the spell (meaning no banned spells, and no spells that you wouldn't be able to take otherwise.) * Archivist (Page 32, Forbidden Arcana) ** This will only work with the following knowledge skills: Magical Theory, Magical Threats, Magic Traditions, Magical Groups, Magical background, (Appraising of) Magical Goods, Manasphere Studies, Astral Topography, Talismongering, Thaumaturgy and Arcano-Archaeology. More may be added to this list by requesting approval from the Council. * Astral Bouncer (Page 32, Forbidden Arcana) ** This will only identity the following positive qualities: Home Ground (Astral Acclimation), Spirit Champion, Spirit Whisperer, Spirit Affinity, Mentor Spirit, Witness My Hate, Astral Chameleon, Elemental Focus, Focused Concentration, All Adept Ways, Magic Resistance, Arcane Arrester, Astral Hazing and all Mastery Qualities. ** This will only identity the following negative qualities: Astral beacon, Code of Honor: Harmony with Nature: The Shaman’s Code, Spirit Bane, Spirit Pariah, Reduced (Astral Sight) ** In addition a to Initiate Grade and Adept Powers, Astral Bouncer determines a certain Metamagic from an Initiate Grade, not an Initiate Power. ** Edge can not be determined. ** Physical and mental attributes can not be determined. ** It is up to GM Discretion which aspects get revealed. * Barehanded Adept (Page 33, Forbidden Arcana) ** This will not work with a spell learned with adept spell ** These spells will not work on yourself. Further, the target must be attacked. ** This will only work with touch combat spells and touch health spells tagged "Negative" * Black Forest Native (Page 188, The Complete Trog) ** You do not require this quality to be from The Black Forest * Chain Breaker (Page 33, Forbidden Arcana) ** New spirit types are restricted to UMT spirits (Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Man, Beast, Guardian, Task, Plant, Guidance) * Chosen Follower (Page 33, Forbidden Arcana) ** The following options are removed from the list of benefits: ‘Learn two spells or rituals.’ & ‘Improve a magical active skill from rank 1 to rank 3.' * College Education (Page 145, Run Faster) ** This quality is incompatible with the Uneducated (Page 87, Core) Quality * Community Connection (Page 188, The Complete Trog) ** Can only be taken by orks/trolls and metavariants of those * Death Dealer (Page 35, Forbidden Arcana) ** Note that the maximum bonus from this quality to melee damage is +1, regardless of the rating of the quality, as per RAW. * Dedicated Conjurer (Page 33, Forbidden Arcana) ** New spirit types are restricted to UMT spirits (Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Man, Beast, Guardian, Task, Plant, Guidance) * Dependent ** Some addictions are better suited with the Dependent quality, and thus we recommend its use instead for alcohol, cigarettes, coffee, video games etc. Speak to your Chargen Minion to see if the Dependents or Addiction quality applies. * Durable Preparations (Page 36, Forbidden Arcana) ** Durable Preparations stacks with Practiced Alchemist (p39, FA), effectively changing the duration before a prep begins to degrade to (Potency x 6) hours. * Elemental Master (Page 36, Forbidden Arcana) ** Elemental Master will only work with the natural elements; Air, Earth, Fire, or Water. Electricity is not a valid choice. ** Elemental Master does not apply to damage received from drain. * Dual-Natured Defender (Page 36, Forbidden Arcana) **Dual-Natured Defender is a free action to activate, and free action to deactivate. **Dual-Natured Defender only functions on your innate dual natured quality, such as that from being infected. Any other sources of Dual Natured, such as Channeling a Spirit, or being in an Astral Rift, are unaffected, and do not qualify you for the quality. **The duration of having this quality active rounds up to the next minute for purposes of determining how long it can be used for before losing magic, essentially making it so that it is always used in one-minute chunks. **Rather than simply cease Astral Perception, Dual-Natured Defender will temporarily cause you to not count as a Dual Natured being while active. * Missile Deflector (Page 38, Forbidden Arcana) ** Missile Deflector requires a successful Missile Parry (p310. CRB) interrupt, followed by the Counterstrike Adept Power (p170, SG) interrupt, for a total of -10 initiative to use. Rather than the normal effects of the Counterstrike Adept Power, when this ability is used, it will allow you to make a normal simple action thrown weapon attack against any valid target, with all appropriate modifiers, using the object you have caught. * Nasty Trog (Page 188, The Complete Trog) ** Can only be taken by orks/trolls and metavariants of those * Pacifist Adept (Page 39, Forbidden Arcana) ** The Notoriety restriction on Pacifist Adept is removed, due to the possibility of gaining Notoriety via peaceful means such as refusing to do a job when you realize it involves murder, or similar. * Restricted Gear ** May not be used to get Deltaware or Milspec armor. * Revenant Adept (Page 40, Forbidden Arcana) ** If used, note the date used on your character's wiki page along with a link to the run where it was used on. ** Revenant Adept works until it's cleared all the damage that Regeneration can clear, you've died, or the run ends. This means that having one box of drain does not allow you to have Regeneration indefinitely. ** Revenant Adept does not take an action, even a reaction, to trigger. It can be used while unconscious or in physical overflow. This can be done in reaction to an attack, and the user does not need to be aware, in character, to do this. * Shock Mage (Page. 40, Forbidden Arcana) ** “Electricity based skill” shall be at least 1 Electricity Based Spell including Electricity Grenade, Ball Lighting, Lighting Bolt, Interference and Pulse. * Spell Jammer (Page 40, Forbidden Arcana) ** Spell Jammer is not affected by Mana Barriers, but is affected by background counts. * Spirit Hunter (Page. 40, Forbidden Arcana) ** Spirit Hunter will cancel any sustained powers, and prevents the use of any active powers, with the exception of Materialization. * Skinwalker (Page 40, Forbidden Arcana) ** The pelt for a mundane creature will cost 50% of the price of purchasing the critter itself, and has an availability equal to that of the critter. Prices and availabilities can be found at Animal Availability. * Spectral Warden (Page 40, Forbidden Arcana) ** Binding replaces summoning for the initial summoning tests made by a Spectral Warden, but they must bind the spirit immediately after summoning, the spirit cannot be used for any other purposes before they are bound. * Sprawl Tamer (Page 41, Forbidden Arcana) ** Sprawl Tamer interacts additively with our existing house rules (Effectively adds another +1 modifier to the number of tricks a critter can learn.) * Technical School Education (Page 150, Run Faster) ** Incompatible with the Uneducated (Page 87, Core) quality. * Trog Traitor (Page 189, The Complete Trog) ** Can only be taken by orks/trolls and metavariants of those * Uneducated (Page 87, Core) ** This quality is incompatible with the College Education (Page 145, Run Faster) or the Technical School Education (Page 150, Run Faster) qualities. * Vexcraft (Page 42, Forbidden Arcana) ** Suppress focus is a simple action, and can be used from either the astral or physical, if you have line of sight on an active focus. ** Grounding focus is a complex action, and can be used from either the astral or physical, but requires both the focus to be eligible to target, and the owner to be eligible to target. This means you can only use this ability to damage a dual natured, or purely astral target, if you yourself are astral, for example. ** Counterspelling does not apply to the defence test, but power foci do, as does the force of any mana-barriers between the caster and the defender. * Worship Leader (Page 42, Forbidden Arcana) ** The GM has final say on if enough people can be gathered. Regarding group contacts, organized crime groups and gangs tend not to worship. One must have the Rank quality in any religious order. Altered Spells * Comet (Page 50, Forbidden Arcana) ** Comet does not ignore armour specific elemental resistances (Specifically, fire resistance.) * Altered Ballistics (Page 51, Forbidden Arcana) ** Alter Ballistics can also be used on arrows & bolts, as well as bullets, but not area of effect explosives such as rockets or grenades, or other “ballistic” weapons such as darts, thrown weapons, or tasers. ** Alter Ballistics requires Alchemical Armorer to learn, and can only be made into a preparation, not cast as a spell. Banned Spells Everything involving Blood, Bug, and Toxic Magic is restricted to NPCs. The following spells are unavailable to Player Characters: * Convert Blood to Ichor * Convince (Page 189, Stolen Souls) * Growth (Page 49, Forbidden Arcana) * Inflict Disease * Multiply Food (Page 50, Forbidden Arcana) * Plague Cloud * Rot * Pollution and Radiation spell, adept powers, etc. Banned/Altered Infected Powers * Paralyzing Howl (Page 399, Core Rulebook) ** Paralyzing howl is banned for PC infected characters (Banshees specifically). Beast spirits summoned/bound by PCs may still use the power, as can GMs. Altered Mechanics * Mana Strike (Page 102, Forbidden Arcana) ** Mundanes/Magicians cannot use One Trick Pony to Mana Strike. * Mana Choke (Page 102, Forbidden Arcana) ** Mundanes/Magicians cannot use One Trick Pony to Mana Choke. ** Damage is resisted as drain. Body + Willpower for Adepts and Mundanes, Willpower + Drain Attribute for Magicians and Mystic Adepts. This damage cannot be healed by anything other than rest. * Mentor's Mask (Page 182, Forbidden Arcana) ** The negative affect to Magician abilities from a Mentor’s Mask will make it possible to detect sustained spells with numinous perception, due to their mentor’s mask manifesting. ** Mystic Adepts, if they take a Mentor’s Mask, get the type of Mask bonus dependent on the bonus they receive from their Mentor Spirit (IE: If they took the Adept bonus from their Mentor Spirit, they get the Adept Mask, and if they took the Magician bonus from their Mentor Spirit, they get the Magician Mask.) The negative effect of a mentor’s mask applies to all aspects of their magic usage that have a force (Both their adept powers, and magician abilities.) ** The choice to have a Mentor’s Mask is made when a character acquires a Mentor Spirit. If they later switch Mentor Spirits, they get to make the choice again. If, for any reason, they lose their Mentor Spirit, they no longer have the advantage, or disadvantage, of a Mentor’s Mask. ** You may obtain or remove your Mentor’s Mask by paying 20 karma without ‘losing’ your Mentor. (Effectively buying off the Mentor, then buying it again.) ** There is no way to hide a Mentor’s Mask, there is no way to hide it. * Blood Crystals (Page. 132, Forbidden Arcana) ** Generally restricted to NPCs. * Dive Attack (Page 190, Howling Shadows) ** When taking the Dive Attack action you also take damage equal to the number of meters fallen, as appropriate. This rule will apply to GMs as well. Banned Mechanics * Pharmaceutical Drug Grade (Page 190, Chrome Flesh) * Customizing Drugs (pgs. 190-192 Chrome Flesh) * Updated Raw Reagents (pg. 188, Forbidden Arcana) * Refined Reagents Uses (pg. 188, Forbidden Arcana) ** Street Grimoire uses still allowed * Radical Reagent Uses (pg. 188, Forbidden Arcana) ** Street Grimoire uses still allowed * Spirit Leashing (Page 182, Forbidden Arcana) Altered Traditions * Traditional Black Mage (Page 60, Forbidden Arcana) ** You do not receive Animal Familiar for free. ** Flight Skill equal to Force only. * Ancestor Shamans (Page 74, Forbidden Arcana) ** You receive the Channeling Metamagic at Initiate Grade 5 instead of 2. * Traditionalist Traditions (Pages 60-91, Forbidden Arcana) ** If you take a Traditionalist or other special path, it is a Paradigm Shift to leave said path. Your Initiation count cannot 'restart'. If you missed the Initiation for the level 1 gain, it is missed. * Norse (Page 68, Forbidden Arcana) ** Godi/Runemaster: Durable Preparations means that the time until Potency starts fading is changed to Potency x3 hours rather than the standard x2 and then an additional doubling. This does not stack with the Durable Preparations quality. ** Cunning Woman: Can only be taken by a Magician, Mystic Adept, or Aspected Spellcaster. ** The Berserker Adept Power is banned. * Path Of Pariah (Page 85, Forbidden Arcana) ** Pariahs are allowed to pick a drain stat out of charisma, intuition, or logic. For their second initiation, disregard the requirement to take the opposition metamagic. * Elder God Magic (Page 78, Forbidden Arcana) ** Traditionalist is normally NPC-only, and requires care and table-manners tact to run on a PC. * Planar Magic (Page 87, Forbidden Arcana) ** Traditionalist is normally NPC-only, and requires care and table-manners tact to run on a PC. * Necro Magic (Page 82, Forbidden Arcana) ** Normally NPC-only, and requires care and table-manners tact to run on a PC. Altered Metamagics * Harmonious Defense (Page 46, Forbidden Arcana) ** Harmonious Defense does require the user to Astrally Perceive to be used. If you do not have an innate way to perceive astrally, you must take the astral perception adept power. * Harmonious Reflection (Page 46, Forbidden Arcana) ** Harmonious Reflection requires the user to be Astrally Perceiving, similar to the Reflect Spell. Banned Metamagics * Paradigm Shift: Insect Shaman (Page 43, Forbidden Arcana) * Paradigm Shift: Toxic (Page 44, Forbidden Arcana) * Spirit Expansion: Shedim (Page 44, Forbidden Arcana) * Predator Feast (Page 44, Forbidden Arcana) * Soul Tether (Page 131, Forbidden Arcana) * Spiritual Sacrifice (Page 131, Forbidden Arcana) * Quickening (Page 326, Core Rulebook) Banned Arts * Geomancy (Page 143, Street Grimoire) Banned Rituals * Calling (Street Grimoire, Page 126) Altered Mage Archetypes * The Elementalist (Page 43, Forbidden Arcana) ** Aspected magicians, Full Magicians, and Mystic Adepts may be Elementalists. You must choose to be an Elementalist at character generation. * The Hedge Witch/Wizard (Page 43, Forbidden Arcana) ** Aspected magicians, Full Magicians, and Mystic Adepts may become Hedge Witches/Wizards. You must choose to be a Hedge Witch/Wizard at character generation. * The Null Wizard (Page 43, Forbidden Arcana) ** Aspected Magicians, Full Magicians, and Mystic Adepts may be Null Wizards. You must choose to be a Null Wizard at character generation. ** The ‘Conjuring’ skill will be added to the list of skills they cannot take. ** A Null Wizard receives the ‘Spell Resistance’ adept power, at a rating equal to initiate grade. * The Seer (Page 43, Forbidden Arcana) ** Aspected magicians, Full Magicians, and Mystic Adepts may be Seers. You must chose to be a Seer at character generation. * The Apprentice (Page 47, Forbidden Arcana) ** An Apprentice can only select UMT spirits (Fire, Air, Earth, Water, Man, Beast, Guardian, Task, Plant, Guidance) * Mystic Adept Alterations (Page 47, Forbidden Arcana) ** Mystic Adepts must choose one of the three magical groups (Enchanting, Sorcery, Conjuring) which they will lose access too. ** Mystic Adepts do not gain the ability to Astrally Perceive without purchasing the Adept Power to do so. * The Explorer (Page 47, Forbidden Arcana) ** An Explorer can take Metamagics/Enhancements/Focused awakened as an Aspected magician. * The Aware (Page 49, Forbidden Arcana) ** An Aware can take Metamagics/Enhancements/Focused awakened as an Aspected magician. Banned Items The following items are not permitted for use: * Gammaware * Omegaware * Noizquito * Crucible (Page 193, Forbidden Arcana) * Drain Away (Page 195, Forbidden Arcana) * Laminate (Page 196, Forbidden Arcana) * Lightning Blade (Page 199, Forbidden Arcana) * Medusa Extensions (Page 147, Cutting Aces) * One Shot Dart Gun (Page 91, Chrome Flesh) * Official Emergency Vehicle attribute modifier (Page 187,197 Stolen Souls) * Painade (Page 135, Cutting Aces) * Pheromone Detection (Page 144, Cutting Aces) * Shaman Tuxedo (Page 143, Cutting Aces) * Renfield (Page 128, Hard Targets) * Smuggling compartment (Dwarf, Human, Elf, or Ork) (Page 186, Stolen Souls) (We only use the Rigger 5 smuggling compartments on ShadowHaven) * Smuggling compartment (Troll) (Page 186, Stolen Souls) (We only use the Rigger 5 smuggling compartments on ShadowHaven) * Yerz Kit (Page 187, The Complete Trog) (Use ‘Yerzed Out’ from Page 171, Rigger 5.0) Altered and Clarified Items These items function differently or have added clarification than what is stated Rules As Written. * Atomizer (Page 193, Forbidden Arcana) ** An Atomizer has an Accuracy of 3, and Concealability of +0, uses the skill Exotic Weapon (Atomizer) with a range array of 0.1/0.25/0.5/1 meters. The Atomizer takes a Complex Action to reload, and requires a Simple Action to fire. ** The preparation used with an Atomizer will trigger on a valid target after firing (i.e., a living aura, similar to a contact prep). ** The Atomizer itself will function as the lynchpin for breaking sustained spells (i.e., if the Atomizer is broken, the spell will drop.) ** An Atomizer cannot take accessories or modifications. * Antenna Grill (Page 184, The Complete Trog) ** Requires implanted cyberdeck/commlink or a living persona. ** Can only be taken by characters with tusks (Orks, Trolls, people with implanted tusks, etc.) * AR Enhanced (Page 138, Cutting Aces) ** Creation of your own is permitted only on-table at GM discretion and shall not be carried off the table on which they were created. AR Fashion can be assumed to be part of your lifestyle at the following levels, or may be paid for seperately at the listed prices. Casual is included in Low Lifestyle, Business in Medium Lifestyle, Formal in High Lifestyle, and Designer in Luxury Lifestyle. * Chemical Glands (Page 112, Chrome Flesh) ** Gradual Release has been banned *** Permitted drugs for use in Chemical Glands are: **** All drugs in the Core Rulebook are permitted. BTLs, as noted below, are excepted. **** All drugs in Chrome Flesh, with the following exceptions, are permitted: Cereprax, Hurlg, K-10, Nightwatch, NoPaint, Sober Time, and Soothsayer. **** No magical compounds, awakened drugs, or BTLs. **** No contact vector only drugs. **** All drugs in Boston Lockdown are permitted, with the following exception: Numb. * Nemesis Arms Praetorian (Page 134, Cutting Aces) ** Accuracy code should read 4(5), not 4(6). * Ghost Box (Page 141, Cutting Aces) ** This does not function like the spell Trid Phantasm, it gives merely a sense of unease and a floater like affect in the eye. The most using this device will give is social modifiers. * Horn Compartment (Page 185, The Complete Trog) ** In order to take this option one must have a horn. * Osmium Mace (Page 185, The Complete Trog) ** Requires two hands to wield. * Tailored Perfume/Cologne (Page 143, Cutting Aces) ** The use of these are permitted, but only one application can be used effectively. If an additional, unique Tailored Perfumes/Colognes are applied while another is still active, all effects from all Tailored Perfumes/Colognes are negated. Additional applications of the same perfume or cologne do not have any effect. * Subliminal Subacoustics (Page 146, Cutting Aces) ** Emotions that fit are GM discretion, and their decision is final. * Vault of Ages (Page 193, Forbidden Arcana) ** A Vault of Ages can hold (Rating x 2) preparations, each of which can have a maximum force of (Rating x 2) ** Vaults of Ages have a maximum rating of 5 ** A Vault of Ages a size dependant on rating, as defined by the following table: Mystic Adepts and Ways Mystic Adepts will be held to the RAW restrictions on their metamagics. This means that they can, by default, only take metamagics from the Undecided Way. In order to take metamagics outside of this, they must take another Way. In order to access metamagics such as Channelling or Centering, or any other "magician" metamagic, they will have to follow The Magician's Way, which permits them to take any non-adept metamagic they qualify for. This precludes them from accessing any other way and has a barrier to entry (in the form of the cost of joining the Way.) Custom Items and Mechanics Melee attacks and Immunity to Normal Weapons Immunity to normal weapons no longer counts as hardened armor, merely regular armor, against melee weapons or unarmed attacks Rigger Houserules One may utilize any of their choice of Intuition or Reaction for tests relating to vehicles and drones that call for either, and their choice of Logic or Agility for tests relating to vehicles and drones that call for either. Acquiring gear under availability 12 Gear at or under Availability 12 can be purchased without rolling or paying a finder's fee. This is done at the base delivery time, if you wish to find the item faster, the player may roll. Repairing Vehicle Damage and Vehicle Destruction It will cost 5% of the vehicle's total cost to heal all boxes instead of the repair cost listed in the book. It will cost 5% to rebuild your drone/car after filling all boxes and totaling your vehicle. Your vehicle may be rebuilt if you can recover it. In some cases, a gm can rule a vehicle unrecoverable (lava, explosives, sinking to the bottom of the sea) in which can you can burn edge to recover your unrecoverable vehicle. Techno Errata The Fade Values for Complex Forms is -3 from their printed values. There is also a priority table change (P. 65, core. - Priority Table) for Technomancers, change the number of Complex Forms in each row as follows: * Priority A: Increase from 5 Complex Forms to 7 Complex Forms. * Priority B: Increase from 2 Complex Forms to 4 Complex Forms. * Priority C: Increase from 1 Complex Forms to 3 Complex Forms. In the Magic or Resonance column in the priority table (P. 65, core. - Priority Table) for Technomancers, change the number and type of skills in each row as follows: * Priority A: Change from 'two Rating 5 Resonance skills' to 'three Rating 5 skills from Resonance, Electronics, or Cracking skill groups'. * Priority B: Change from 'two Rating 4 Resonance skills' to 'three Rating 4 skills from Resonance, Electronics, or Cracking skill groups'. * Priority C: Change from none to 'three Rating 2 skills from Resonance, Electronics, or Cracking skill groups'. The Cost for Submersions are 10+(grade x 3) Karma. Critter Tricks All animals are able to learn LOGx2 tricks, with domesticated animals able to learn LOGx3. Health and Edge Between Runs Your PC will fully recover health and edge between runs unless the GM tells you the run occurs in the same pocket universe as the previous run. WFTM / WFTP After a run you may convert karma into Nuyen (Working For the Man), or vice versa (Working For the People) at a ratio of 2000nY to 1 karma. This can be done up to 5 times per run. For example, your initial rewards for a run are 7 Karma and 10,000nY. You Work For the Man, converting 5 karma into 10,000nY, making your final rewards 2 Karma and 20,000nY. In any case, you must document this on the page for the run in the rewards section. If you have a quality that taxes income, apply to tax to the initial amount you earn. Burner SINs Players may buy burner sins and associated licenses at the same availability, but with 20% of the cost. These SINs expire after 1 week and may not leave the session they were bought in. They may have rating 1 through 6. Burning out as a Mage Any character whose current Magic Score reaches 0 is treated as burnt out. They permanently lose access to all magical abilities, the ability to raise their magic score, and any other features deriving from Magic. This brings Magic in line with Resonance. Any characters whose Magic score was 0 prior to Jan 31, 2018 are grandfathered, and may still raise their Magic score, assuming their maximum magic is above 0. Deltaware Acquisition As per Cutting Aces page 160, two faction reputation may be spent to attempt to acquire Deltaware by rolling the PC’s negotiation. Alternatively, player may use one of their contacts who is associated with a valid faction. Should the oppose negotiation vs. availability roll result in success, the PC must spend an additional three points of Faction Reputation (as per RAW) and the nuyen to acquire the ware. Successes can be 'banked' until the additional three Reputation Points are acquired, but two is required to merely roll. The following faction are valid factions for deltaware acquisition: * Universal Omnitech * Zion Amalgamated * Spinrad * Proteus AG * Ares * Aztechnology * Evo * MCT * NeoNet * Renraku * Saeder-Krupp * Shiawase Multi-Casting Take the dice pool and divide pool for a given spell by the number of times splitting, round up. Thus, if you cast 3 spells, each with a pool of 18 normally, you'd get 6 dice each. If you cast 2 spells and one had a pool of 20, and the other a pool of 14, the first would cast with 10 dice and the second with 7. Optional Rules In Effect * Mentor's Mask (Forbidden Arcana, Page 182). See the Altered Mechanics section above. Gear Gear at or under Availability 12 can be purchased without rolling or paying a finder's fee. This is done at the base delivery time, if you wish to find the item faster, the player may roll. You can upgrade (paying only the difference in cost) anything that has a rating, as well as cyberdecks and rigger control consoles. If the gear also has a quality or grade (like Cyberware). You can't purchase items with availability above 19, unless it is upgradable (ie, has a rating). You also may not acquire deltaware of any availability. The exception to this is: * You can't purchase Foci over Availability 19, even though they are otherwise upgradable and have a rating. * You may acquire deltaware via the linked house rule. Upgrades You can upgrade (paying only the difference in cost) anything that has a rating, as well as cyberdecks and rigger control consoles. If the gear also has a quality or grade (like Cyberware). Traveler Lifestyle (Page 218, Run Faster) When you pay rent or at character generation, roll on this table to see what options your Traveler lifestyle gets. = Acknowledgement = The development of these house rules benefited from discussions with and content generated by the staffs and members of Shadowhaven, EmeraldGrid, Runnerhub, Adem Koebel's Mathsquad Community and ShadowNET. Further insight was gained by referring to the Shadowrun Missions rules.